


Trzeci etap

by Croyance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friends, Brother Feels, Friendship, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, Mycroft Being a Bastard, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Suicide
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy czasem życie to zbyt dużo, zwłaszcza, gdy zostajesz w nim sam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trzeci etap

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy tekst do Sherlocka. Napisany w dość specyficzny sposób, zwłaszcza pierwszy rozdział. Może jednak przypadnie komuś do gustu ;)

           Wysoka postać chodziła po mieszkaniu jak w amoku. Rzucała książkami, niszczyła lampy, darła poduszki. Zdawać się mogło, iż oszalała, ale jeśli o nią chodzi, wszystko ma swój cel. Po minutach... godzinach obłędu nastał spokój, postać opadła na kolana na samym środku starego dywanu. Była sama w domu, wiedziała, że wszyscy inni wyjechali, byli zajęci, mieli lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż pilnowanie go. Nie było też kamer. Wszystkie zostały zniszczone przy demolowaniu pokoju. Bo wszystko ma swój cel.  
           Wolność... Nienawiść... Porzucenie... Przyjaźń... W tej chwili żadne z tych słów nie miało znaczenia, nie na tyle by powstrzymać to. co miało się wydarzyć. Trudno popsuć coś, co wymyślił geniusz, chyba że on sam tworzy bezpieczne wyjście. Choć nie tym razem.

           Sherlock dzielił dotychczas swoje życie na dwa główne etapy. Pomiędzy nimi było zdarzenie, które wprowadziło do jego życia rzeczy dotąd nieznane, ale jakże cenne. Czas przed i po poznaniu Johna. Teraz jednak powstał jeszcze jeden etap, doskonale oddzielony w jego Pałacu Umysłu. Nie do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Czas po odrzuceniu.   
           Nie można powiedzieć, że Holmes był idiotą. Doskonale wiedział, że reakcja jego współlokatora na jego powrót nie będzie zbyt dobra. W końcu był geniuszem... Potrafił przewidzieć kilka ścieżek jego postępowania. Szok, wstrząs, wyparcie, akceptacja, radość. Choć tym razem nawet on się pomylił. Nie było to coś, co działo się zbyt często. On nie popełniał błędów, nie mógł tego robić, zbyt wiele zależało od jego decyzji. Aż do teraz...  
           Akcja „Powrót” przebiegła równo trzy miesiące temu. Od ostatniego spotkania z Johnem minęły dwa miesiące i dwadzieścia pięć dni. Nie wytrzymali nawet tygodnia po powrocie. Sherlock nie przewidział nowych czynników: narzeczona, praca, spokój, rodzina. John nie znajdował już miejsca dla detektywa-konsultanta, nie znał nowego Sherlock i nie chciał poznać... Ale młody Holmes miał swoje sposoby by radzić sobie z tym uczuciem. Choć tak bardzo go nienawidził.  
           Już w dzieciństwie poznał to nieznośne słowo i jego znaczenie oczywiście. Ale miał wtedy swoją ucieczkę, brata, któremu jeszcze zależało. Choć chciałby wymazać te obrazy z pamięci, one nadal tkwiły w Pałacu, bezpieczne za starym regałem jednego z pomieszczeń. Nie zaglądał tam, lecz sama świadomość ich obecności pozwalała pokonać uczucia. Ale tak było kiedyś, teraz Mycroft nie był dla niego ważny... on nie był ważny dla Mycrofta. Teraz to był obowiązek wobec rodziców, pilnować, by młodszy brat nie narobił zbyt dużo kłopotów. Wspomnienia już dawno pokryły się kurzem...  
           To potem odnalazł prawdziwą drogę ucieczki, jedyną właściwą, tę które dawała wytchnienie, spokój, ukojenie. Jedyny środek do walki ze światem zewnętrznym, z tym uczuciem. Wymazał z pamięci początki tej drogi, nie było to ważne, jedynie okres późniejszy, to coś, co pozwalało przetrwać, ostało się w jego Pałacu. Bo to było dobre. Kokaina... Morfina... Nikotyna... Innymi słowy narkotyki, niemal w każdej postaci. To normalne, że preferował coś cięższego, działającego dłużej, mocniej. Jego mózg wtedy pracował najlepiej, to uczucie, nuda i wszystko inne było odkładane na bok. Nie potrzebował już nic, ani brata, ani... Johna, choć wtedy jeszcze go nie było. Był samowystarczalny, sam sobą kierował...  
           Miał swoje wzloty i upadki w tym okresie. Mycroft zaczął umieszczać w jego mieszkaniu kamery, a on spędzał noce w opuszczonych domach, by wreszcie być sam. To było dla niego dobre, w końcu móc odetchnąć pełną piersią, bez nadzoru tylu osób. A potem to wszystko się zmieniło, zniknęło to uczucie. Samotność... To piekielne słowo, jego znaczenie, uczucie... nie było już ważne, bo był John.  
           Sherlock nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo się to zmieniło. Z dnia na dzień używki straciły cały swój sens, pojawiła się osoba, która go zajmowała. Nie była taka jak wszyscy szarzy ludzie, z małymi móżdżkami i błahymi problemami. To było coś innego, jednak uczucie samotności zostało zastąpione przyjaźnią, z biegiem czasu okazało się, że była to zmiana na gorsze. To nowe uczucie, to słowo zmieniło jego życie za bardzo, doprowadziło go do upadku, dlatego teraz znajdował się w tym miejscu, a powinien to zrobić już o wiele wcześniej.  
           W życiu przeżył dwa przedawkowania narkotyków, jedną próbę samobójczą i dziewięć ciężkich zranień zadanych z ręki innych osób. Spędził w sumie siedem miesięcy w zakładzie odwykowym, uciekł z niego dwadzieścia cztery razy. Osiem razy zajmował się nim Mycroft, w pozostałych przypadkach wracał na ulicę niezauważony. A potem nastał etap po poznaniu Johna, nie było narkotyków, szpitali, tylko przyjaźń. To ona doprowadziła go do upozorowania własnej śmierci, bo osoby, które znał liczyły się dla niego za bardzo. Był socjopatą, który miał przyjaciół... dobrze użyty czas przeszły.  
           Jednak wrócił, gdy tylko ostatnia osoba z szajki Moriarty'ego została zlikwidowana, pojawił się w Londynie, na Baker Street, w Scotland Yardzie. Tam gdzie byli jego przyjaciele. Nie myślał o tym, co przeszedł w ciągu swojej nieobecności. Miesiące pościgów, tortur i ran, by tylko znów wrócić do swego dawnego życia. Do Johna, Pani Hudson, Lestrade'a i... Mycrofta. Mimo wszystko był to jego jedyny brat, rodzina.   
           Powinien zorientować się, że coś jest nie tak już na samym początku. W końcu jaki brat patrzy na tortury i krzywdy rodzeństwa, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc? Dlatego szok Johna i jego ciosy nie powinny go zaskoczyć. Zachwyt pani Hudson, jej późniejszy wykład i obrażenie się, nie powinny być niespodzianką. Radość Lestrada i jego późniejsze wyrzuty, odtrącenie, powinny być czymś spodziewanym, ale nie były. Zwłaszcza, że nic nie zmieniło się od dwóch miesięcy i dwudziestu pięciu dni....  
           Nie widywał Johna, Pani Hudson wyjechała, wcześniej nie odzywając się do niego, nie miał wstępu do Scotland Yardu. Był odgrodzony od wszystkiego i znów zawitało to uczucie. Tak zaczął się trzeci etap, ostatni, jeśli Sherlock mógł coś z tym zrobić.   
           Po wyeliminowaniu wszystkich kamer, zamknięciu drzwi i zasłonięciu okien w końcu mógł otworzyć skrytkę w kominku. Znalazł tam niepozorne drewniane pudełko. Zostawiwszy je na stoliku, odsunął regał z książkami i spod obluzowanej deski wyjął drugie, podobne. W końcu usiadł na dywanie i otworzył każde z nich. Dwie strzykawki, dwie ampułki, każda z inną substancją, pozostałe jeszcze z czasów przed poznaniem Johna. Spokojnie napełnił oba przyrządy niebezpiecznym płynem. Doskonale znał statystyki. Wiedział ile musi wziąć, ile potrwa cały proces, nim jego „brudna” krew zostanie wpompowana do mózgu, nim dostanie się do płuc, do serca.   
           Na początku morfina. Miała dłuższy czas rozchodzenia się po ciele, była bardziej kojąca, nie powinien już nic czuć, gdy kokaina zatrzyma mu oddech. Przyłożył igłę do wystających żył i wbił, wpuszczając powoli narkotyk w swój krwiobieg. Odłożył starannie strzykawkę do pudełka, razem z innymi odpadami i podniósł kolejną. Wiedział, że dawka krążąca w jego żyłach była wystarczająco wysoka, by nie musiał dodawać do niej kokainy, ale chciał. To był jego wybór. Nie chciał kolejnego, cholernego odratowania i pobudki w szpitalu. Wbijając drugą igłę, spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Za góra dziesięć minut pojawią się tu ludzie jego brata, ale będzie już za późno.  
           Odsunął przymknięte pudełka z odpadami po tym akcie. Zostały mu niespełna dwie minuty, by stracić oddech, lecz błogie ukojenie już opanowało jego ciało. Teraz był czas na tą ostatnią myśl. Że popełnił błąd, nie skacząc naprawdę z dachu szpitala. Powinien to zrobić wcześniej, a nie umierać tu, w tym domu pozostawiony sam sobie. Wtedy miałby jeszcze przyjaciół, jednak teraz pozostawała mu tylko samotność, wierna towarzyszka od najmłodszych lat...


	2. Kolejny głupi żart...

           Kamery na Baker Street przestały działać. Był to sygnał dla techników, by powiadomić Mycrofta Holmesa, ten jednak, będąc zajętym, nie przejął się zbytnio. Sherlock jak małe dziecko szukał uwagi innych ludzi, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wszyscy chcieli odpłacić mu za kłamstwa i nieobecność. Mógł wysłać do mieszkania Antheę, jednak ona sama była mu potrzebna w trakcie spotkania dyplomatycznego. Dwóch agentów powinno wystarczyć, dadzą oni odpowiedni wykład jego młodszemu bratu, a potem wysłuchają jego skarg. Nowe kamery natomiast zostaną założone za kilka dni, gdy tylko Sherlock opuści na chwilę mieszkanie.  
           Cała procedura trwała trochę dłużej niż zwykle, nie było powodu się śpieszyć tylko dlatego, że jeden detektyw konsultant się nudził. Choć Mycroft nie wiedział, że nawet te minuty niczego by nie zmieniły. Wrócił on szybko na spotkanie, w końcu to było teraz najważniejsze.  
          Pierwsza przesłanka, że coś jest nie tak nadeszła piętnaście minut później, gdy Anthea została wywołana na zewnątrz. Spojrzała na swojego pracodawcę, a ten jedynie kiwnął głową. Jeden z agentów podał jej telefon, gdy tylko wyszła na korytarz. To była druga rzecz, która zszokowała asystentkę. Z osłupieniem słuchała raportu agenta posłanego na Baker Street.  
– Zdemolowane mieszkanie... Ciało na środku pokoju... Strzykawki... Brak oznak życia... Karetka jest w drodze... Nic nie da się zrobić... Zbyt duża dawka.  
           Kobieta usiadła na pobliskim krześle. Nigdy nie była emocjonalna, to dlatego zyskała tę pracę. Miała opinię najbardziej zimnej i rozsądnej asystentki w całym Pałacu Buckingham. Jednak to było dla niej za wiele. Czekała z telefonem przy uchu na pojawienie się karetki. Nie potrafiła teraz wywołać pracodawcy, skoro nie miała wszystkich danych. Nie potrafiła mu tego powiedzieć.  
           Karetka przyjechała kilka minut później. Dziewczyna słyszała sygnał w słuchawce i nerwowe głosy w tle. Aż w końcu agent po drugiej stronie po raz kolejny się do niej odezwał.  
– Stwierdzono zgon, wzywają policję... Trzeba wykluczyć udział osób trzecich... Potrzebna jest rodzina w sprawie formalności...  
           Odkładając telefon, odetchnęła głośno i próbowała przywołać swój profesjonalny spokój. W końcu nie znała Sherlocka, jego... śmierć nie powinna mieć na nią takiego wpływu, nie powinna... Kiwnęła na jednego z czekających agentów i zduszonym głosem wyszeptała:  
– Wywołaj Mycrofta Holmesa.  
           Mężczyzna odszedł na chwilę, po czym wrócił ze zdenerwowanym Holmesem. Miał on znudzony i wkurzony wyraz twarzy. Jakby to, iż musiał wyjść z tak ważnego spotkania, było zbrodnią. Kobieta wstała, jednak nie mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
– O co chodzi, Antheo? Muszę wracać na rozmowy – powiedział wyniośle.  
– Na Baker Street... – zaczęła dziwnym głosem.  
– Co tym razem zrobił Sherlock? Jestem pewien, że trochę pieniędzy tu i tam zatuszuje każda sprawę. W końcu każdy ma swoją cenę. A jeśli coś zniszczył, to masz telefon do fachowca. Zajmą się tym w kilka godzin – polecił i chciał już odejść, gdy usłyszał:  
– Przedawkowanie...  
– Słucham? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się nagle w jej stronę.  
– Pański brat... Przedawkował. Lekarze stwierdzili już zgon, czekają teraz na oddział policji, który ma wykluczyć udział osób trzecich. – Z każdym słowem głos załamywał jej się coraz bardziej.  
– Jeśli to kolejny żart z jego strony...  
– Dostałam potwierdzenie. Trzeba co prawda zbadać ciało, lecz rzeczy znalezione...  
           Anthea załamała się i po raz kolejny usiadła na krześle, zamykając oczy. Mycroft zatoczył się lekko, jedynie refleks agentów pozwolił mu zając miejsce tuż obok asystentki. Sherlock... To niemożliwe. Zapewne jego kolejny żart, podobnie jak w wypadku samobójczego skoku. Kolejne przedstawienie, aby tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
– Czekają na jakąś rodzinę – wydusiła kobieta.  
– Jedziemy – nakazał Holmes wstając. – Jestem pewien, że to kolejny żart mojego brata.

*&*&*&*  
           W Scotland Yardzie wezwania napływały non stop. Wszystkie wydziały miały dokładnie przydzielony temat zbrodni, rzadko kiedy mieszały się one razem. Jednak tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Gdy tylko napłynęła wiadomość o zgłoszeniu na Baker Street, zostało ono dostarczone do Grega Lestrada. Nie było to może coś rutynowego, lecz każdy znał stosunki łączące porucznika i Holmesa. One już na pewno nie były normalne.  
– Zapewne zabił kogoś z nudów. Uprzedzałam wcześniej, jednak nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać – powiedziała Sally Donovan, jako jedna z nielicznych została oddelegowana do tego wezwania.  
– Tak, choć zapewne miało to miejsce już jakiś czas temu. Potem pociął ciało i schował kawałek po kawałku do lodówki. W końcu tak bardzo lubi tak chować różne części ciała – dodał Anderson.  
– Zamknijcie się oboje. Nie podano żadnych szczegółów, to może być kolejna błahostka w stylu Sherlocka. Niedługo będziemy na miejscu.  
           Greg wiedział, że zapewne niepotrzebnie fatygowali się do jego mieszkania. Od kiedy Sherlock miał zakaz pojawiania się w Scotland Yardzie, próbował już wielu rzeczy. SMS–ów, telefonów, maili, jednak żadna z tych rzeczy nie odniosła skutku. Więc dlaczego by nie zawołać wszystkich do siebie, prawda? Miał już porządnie dość tego socjopatycznego detektywa. Tak, może i cieszył się z jego powrotu, lecz mimo wszystko... Trochę czasu zajmie, zanim zapomni się o wyrządzonych krzywdach. Zwłaszcza przy kimś takim jak Sherlock. Trudno jest poskromić geniusza.  
           Pierwszą poszlaką, że coś jest nie tak, była karetka stojąca przed budynkiem. Dwóch medyków oraz mężczyzna ubrany w czarny garnitur stało tuż obok, rozmawiając o czymś cicho i paląc papierosy. Nie był to zwykły widok, jaki można zastać na Baker Street. Co tu robiła karetka?  
           Gdy tylko wysiedli z auta, używki zostały wyrzucone, a mężczyźni odwrócili się w ich stronę.  
– Porucznik Greg Lestrade. Wzywano tu policję? – spytał niepewnie.  
           Tuż za nim Donovan i Anderson przyglądali się otoczeniu w ciszy. Oni także zauważyli, że coś jest nie tak. Jednak...  
– Trzeba wykluczyć obecność osób trzecich w całym zajściu. Co prawda jest to oczywiste, jednak mimo wszystko... Ciało jest na piętrze.  
           Trójka policjantów jak w amoku wbiegła do mieszkania po schodach, by nagle zatrzymać się w samym wejściu. Drzwi były otwarte, a po pomieszczeniu chodziły jeszcze dwie osoby, medyk oraz agent w ciemnym garniturze. Omijali oni wzrokiem centrum zdewastowanego pomieszczenia, na którym...  
           Greg zrobił niepewny krok do przodu, a potem kolejny. Ciało leżało na dywanie, ubrane w charakterystyczne garnitur oraz białą koszulę, tym razem rozpiętą, ukazującą bladą klatkę piersiową. Nie ruszało się, medyk nic przy nim nie robił. Jedynie dwa otwarte pudełka, leżące tuż obok, nie pasowały tu. Strzykawki były aż nadto widoczne, jednak nie było możliwe, nie...  
           Lestrade na chwiejnych nogach poszedł dalej i ukląkł przy ciele. Nie patrzył, co robią jego towarzysze. Dotknął jeszcze ciepłej ręki, a spomiędzy warg wyszedł ledwie dosłyszalny szept.  
– Sherlock...  
           Nie wiedział co powiedzieć czy zrobić. To było... Zbyt wiele jak dla niego. Nie zauważył zszokowanego Andersona i Donovan ani ich rozmowy z medykiem. Ocknął się dopiero, gdy pojawił się Mycroft, krocząc dumnie, wszedł do pomieszczenia, aż nagle po ujrzeniu ciała coś się w nim złamało. Krok po kroku znalazł się tuż obok Grega i zduszonym głosem spytał:  
– Jesteś pewien, że to Sherlock? To zapewne kolejny żart, głupie kłamstwo, podobnie jak ze skokiem...  
           Jednak teraz widział jego bladą twarz, kręcone, czarne włosy oraz odziedziczone po babce szkatułki. Miał przed sobą ciało brata, młodszego braciszka, którym powinien się opiekować...  
           Opadł na kolana tuż przy inspektorze. Nie wiedział co może zrobić czy powiedzieć. Siedział tak, aż w końcu podniósł drżącą rękę i dotknął policzka Sherlocka. Po jego własnym spłynęły pierwsze łzy, dopiero teraz w to wszystko uwierzył. To nie był kolejny żart czy głupi eksperyment. Z tyłu dochodził ich szloch Sally. Anderson objął ją i delikatnie wyprowadził z pomieszczenia. Nie byli przyjaciółmi Holmesa, można nawet powiedzieć, że byli niemal wrogami, lecz mimo wszystko znali go. Widywali go zbyt często, by teraz jego śmierć nie zrobiła na nich wrażenia.   
           Na zewnątrz stała Anthea ze śladami tuszu na policzkach. Bo to nie był kolejny żart, czy wybryk Sherlocka. Jego śmierć... była prawdą.


	3. Ostatnia nadzieja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od napisania pierwszego rozdziału minęło już ponad półtora roku. Miałam problemy z zakończeniem tego małego opowiadania. Zawsze mam problem z zakończeniami. Ostatnio jednak napisałam wiele angstu i znalazłam jakoś siły by i to zakończyć.   
> Gdy to zaczynałam, miałam etap w którym pisałam jedynie angsty, na szczęście teraz mi się to miesza. Mam nadzieję, że końcówka jest lepiej napisana. Że osoby, które czekały na ten tekst nie będą rozczarowane.  
> Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się coś następnego do tego fandomu, jednak już niedługo nowy sezon, na pewno przysporzy mi wiele pomysłów.  
> Miłego czytania i do napisania!  
> Croy

          John wraz z Molly stali w pustym prosektorium popijając kawę i jedząc ciastka. Od kiedy Watson nie musiał ganiać za Sherlockiem po całym Londynie, miał o wiele więcej wolnego czasu. Dlatego często wpadał do szpitala, lub na komisariat by spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi. Musiał na nowo przyzwyczaić się do szalonego życia, jeśli zamierzał wybaczyć Holmesowi. Co miało nastąpić niedługo, biorąc pod uwagę, że już jakiś czasu temu zerwał z Mary. Nie pasowali do siebie, to po prostu nie było to. Tak jakby z powrotem Sherlocka, na nowo stał się tym, kim był wcześniej. Osobą, która potrzebowała ciągłej adrenaliny  
          Jednak nim na nowo wpakuje się w szaleństwo, jakim był Holmes, musiał się na to przygotować. Dlatego był już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu u Molly. Ona go rozumiała, wiedziała jak intensywny potrafi być detektyw. Słuchała go ze spokojem, każdego narzekania, każdego wspomnienia, które w końcu przekształcało się w śmiech i uczucie ulgi, że jego przyjaciel jest w ich mieszkaniu. I jak tylko dojdzie do siebie, będzie mógł tam wrócić. Porozmawiać, wyjaśnić sobie wszystko i żyć dalej.  
          Wybuchł właśnie śmiechem, na żart, który opowiedziała Molly, gdy drzwi do prosektorium otworzyły się delikatnie i wyłonił się zza nich Greg. To tylko jeszcze bardziej poszerzyło uśmiech obecnej dwójki. Zawsze lepiej było spędzać czas w większym gronie.  
– Greg! Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Może usiądziesz i... – John przerwał, widząc poważną minę inspektora i... czy to były łzy na jego policzkach. – Coś się stało?  
– Ja... Chyba będzie lepiej jeśli ja wam to powiem. Nie wiem tylko, jak – przyznał, stając naprzeciwko nich. – Właśnie wracam z Baker Street.  
– Co nowego wymyślił Sherlock? – spytała Molly, sięgając po ciasteczko.  
          Detektyw dzwonił do niej od kilku dni, jednak nie zamierzała odbierać. Wolała poczekać, aż Holmes wyjaśni sobie wszystko z doktorem, dopiero potem mogła na spokojnie wrócić do dawnych relacji jakie mieli.  
– Tak bardzo mi przykro – wyszeptał w końcu Greg, spuszczając głowę. – Gdy przybyłem, było już za późno. Nikt nie zdążył, ani karetka, ani nawet Mycroft. Nie mogliśmy go uratować...  
– Czy to jakiś kolejny żart?! – wykrzyczał John, wstając. Chyba rozumiał co chciał mu powiedzieć inspektor, jednak tym razem nie miał zamiaru dać się nabrać. – Czy jemu naprawdę aż tak bardzo doskwierała nuda? Musiał odstawić kolejną szopkę?  
– John, tym razem to nie jest kłamstwo. Mycroft oraz lekarze potwierdzili, że to prawdziwy Sherlock. Nie widzieliśmy go, gdy poprzednim razem _to_ miało miejsce. Nie mogliśmy zobaczyć go z bliska, dotknąć... Z resztą wtedy pomagała mu Molly – zauważył, zerkając na dziewczynę.  
          Watsonem nadal szargała wściekłość, nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że Sherlock mógłby nie żartować na ten temat. Że mógłby naprawdę odejść od niego i już nigdy nie wrócić. Jednak zerkając na Molly, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Dziewczyna zbladła, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w Lestrada. Powoli i ona wstała i zadała to jedno pytanie:  
– Jak? I gdzie jest ciało?  
– Narkotyki, przedawkował, nie jestem pewien co. Nie słuchałem tego. A ciało... Lekarze czekali, aż ci to powiem. Nie chciałem byś dowiedziała się po prostu widząc go lub z dokumentów – wyznał, po czym cofnął się kilka kroków.  
          Otworzył drzwi, a zza niego wyłonili się lekarze, których Molly znała z widzenia. Ciągnęli za sobą łóżko, na którym spoczywało ciało okryte białą płachtą. Ustawili je obok stałych łóżek z boku pomieszczenia i przenieśli ciało, nie odkrywając go. Wszystko odbywało się w ciszy. Zza otwartych drzwi widać było Mycrofta, który obserwował to wszystko, nie odważając się jednak wejść dalej. Ludzie po raz pierwszy widzieli na jego twarzy jakiekolwiek emocje. Ból, ślady łez i w końcu ten upór, poczucie winy, że gdyby zareagował wcześniej... Wszystko jeszcze mogłoby być inne.  
          Gdy w końcu znowu pozostali w pomieszczeniu we trójkę, to Molly pierwsza zrobiła krok do przodu i z nadzieją dopadła zakrytego łóżka. Jednak, gdy tylko odkryła białą płachtę, wybuchła głośnym szlochem. Jej ramiona zaczęły się trząść i dopiero silne ciało Grega było w stanie odciągnąć ją na bok. Jej płacz jednak jeszcze bardziej przybrał na sile, wtulona w większe ciało, wyrażała cały swój żal. Bo była tak bardzo głupia. Może gdyby nie ignorowała go tak długo... Przecież jeszcze wszystko mogło być inaczej.  
          Jedyną osobą, która stała nadal w tym samym miejscu był John. Już z daleka mógł dostrzec charakterystyczne loki mężczyzny. Patrząc jak jego przyjaciele odchodzą na bok, wiedział, że to jego czas by dojść bliżej. Jednak czy był na to gotowy? Przecież tak niedawno na nowo przywitał Sherlocka w swoim życiu. Czy znów po raz kolejny miał go żegnać? Tym razem na zawsze?  
          Przemógł się jakoś i zrobił kilka ciężkich kroków na przód. Z każdym centymetrem dostrzegał coraz więcej cech, które świadczyły, że nie było to oszustwo. Jednak przecież już raz dał się oszukać. Dlaczego więc tym razem miał uwierzyć w coś takiego? Stając tuż obok, spoglądał w twarz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł coś, czego nie powinno tam być. Rozerwana koszula ukazywała jego bladą klatkę piersiową, która z tego co pamiętał nie była wcześniej nie była pokryta szramami i bliznami. Część z nich była tak świeża. A przecież Holmes wrócił do Londynu trzy miesiące temu... Jak musiało wyglądać to wcześniej? Ile musiał przejść podczas swojej nieobecności? Czy to wszystko miało jakikolwiek sens, było tego warte?  
          Podnosząc rękę do góry, dotknął jego policzka. Nie był już ciepły, choć Sherlock zawsze zaskakiwał go chłodnym dotykiem. Blada skóra zaczynała tracić już swój odcień, oczy, w których zawsze tańczyły iskierki ekscytacji przy nowej sprawie, były zamknięte. Wiedział, że zapewne wyolbrzymiał wszystko co widział, ale wiedział, ze tym razem był to jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Ostatnim razem do końca miał nadzieję, _przeczucie_ , że Sherlock jeszcze wróci. Tym razem tego nie było, wiedział, że to koniec. Nie było już nic...  
          Nagle zamknął oczy, nie mogąc zmieść widoku tego, co stracił. Jakże był głupi przez ostatnie miesiące. Miał swoje szczęście na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak wszystko zaprzepaścił. Gdyby nie zwlekał tak wiele z wybaczeniem mu... gdyby wcześniej porozmawiali i wszystko sobie wyjaśnili... Wiedział, że to jego wina. Że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny...   
          Łzy popłynęły mu po policzku, jednak starał się nie krzyczeć, nie wydawać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, podniósł głowę i ze zdziwieniem zauważył Mycrofta. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Złamany, okazujący uczucia... To wszystko było złym snem i nikt nie mógł ich teraz obudzić.  
– To nie twoja wina. – Holmes odezwał się cicho, nie ruszając z miejsca. – Wszyscy tu zawiniliśmy. Był moim bratem, powinienem go wspierać.  
– Był moim przyjacielem, powinienem być przy nim – dodał Greg, podchodząc blisko.  
– Był naszym przyjacielem, ale zapomnieliśmy o tym – załkała cicho Molly w ramię inspektora.  
          Dla Johna był ukochaną osobą, jednak nie powiedział tego głośno. Nikt nie musiał widzieć. I może dlatego tak trudno było mu wcześniej przebaczyć Sherlockowi. Bo złamał go na więcej niż jeden sposób. Ale podobno miłość przebacza wszystko. Szkoda tylko, że następuje to po pewnym czasie. A on tego czasu już nie miał, gdy ukocha osoba leżała przed nim martwa. Po raz kolejny, tym razem ostatni.


End file.
